


I’ll be fine ( If you’re mine )

by Mileveneverything



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, FUCK, Mileven, Promise, el is so cute, i love, i love writing one shots, joyce and jim are married, mike and el are in love, mike and eleven - Freeform, mike is so awkward, nancy is a good sister, no one really asked but, okay thats it, proposing fic, they promise, will is my gay son, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneverything/pseuds/Mileveneverything
Summary: The two times Mike Wheeler wants to propose, and the one time he actually does.-Or just the one shot no one really asked for but I wrote anyways.





	I’ll be fine ( If you’re mine )

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading “ I saw it in your eyes “ from @Dont_Stop_Larry so it’s kinda inspired from that :) enjoy.

Mike Wheeler knew he wanted to marry Eleven. He knew it that night when he found her, drenched in the pouring rain with her yellow shirt and buzzed hair . He knew it the night she came back after 353 painful days waiting for her, eyes surrounded by black makeup, and he knew it for the rest of the time they spend since then.

But most importantly, Mike knew it when he woke up in the morning, her body pressed flush agains his, mouth full of curls suffocating him, and Mike knew that maybe it was too soon, maybe they were too young. But Mike was madly in love with her, he didn’t want to spend his life with anyone else. So he decided- he was going to marry Eleven Hopper.

Mike decided that no other person was better help than Nancy in this case, so he called her, asking her to come down when El was at school. Mike was so proud of her, trying so hard to live a normal life after everything. This was her last year, while Mike had finished two years ago, and now had a pretty steady job.

Nancy came pretty quickly, but considering how small Hawkins was, Mike wasn’t surprised. She hugged him, as if they hadn’t met three days ago at the Hoppers house like they did every weekend. ‘ Family Bonding Time ‘ as Joyce liked to call it.

His tall lanky arms wrapped around her small frame, and Mike had found that growing up really bonded him with his older sister. Nancy wasn’t as annoying now, mostly helpful, especially in this scenarios.

“ So what’s up? “ She asked, and Mike knew he did the right thing by calling her. He wasn’t ready to tell the others, mostly because he knew that the whole town would know as soon as he told the club.

“ I- um- I wanna propose to El “ Mike said in a quick breath, and the crease in Nancy’s forehead was quickly replaced by the widest grin. She was beaming, and she looked maybe more excited than him.

“ That’s great Mike , oh that’s amazing news. “ She gushed and Mike was glad that she didn’t think it was too soon, or that maybe El wouldn’t accept.

“ Have you figured out how ?” Nancy asked a minute later, calming down a bit. Mike shook his head, worry creeping back out. He knew El was a hopeless romantic, obsessed over the drama on television, the big romantic gestures. She’d love that, a romantic proposal, flowers and candles and so much more. But somehow, it didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel them.

“ You don’t have to worry much, you can probably ask her while we’re at the Hoppers house and she’d say yes “ Nancy had rolled her eyes, but the idea didn’t leave Mike’s mind. That would be nice, with all their family around.

“ What about the ring? “ And Nancy let a disappointed sigh at the shake of his head.

“ It’s - I don’t know. I’ve been searching but, nothing struck to me as.. El “ He said and looked up to Nancy from his spot.

“ God, cmon, I have to do everything around here “ She said, grabbing him and making their way to the car. The jewelry shop wasn’t too far outside of Hawkings, and they found themselves there in merely twenty minutes, with Nancys reckless driving.

It took them another 15 minutes to find the ring, but as soon as Mike saw it, he could see Eleven wearing it with pride and joy. The band its self was simple, silver, with a thinner one filled with diamonds surrounding it. The engraving part was simple, the word ‘promise’ written in the back of the ring, making it even more special. He knew this was it.

-

The first time he tried to propose , they were at their Family Bonding Time. Nancy had a mischievous look all night, and so did Jonathan, meaning she already told him. Mike didn’t really mind that part, just throwing a glare at them when they occasionally wiggled their eyebrows.

Joyce and Hopper were in a good mood, especially since Will and his boyfriend had come over from London to visit. And they helped with the new born baby a lot, meaning Joyce and Hopper were less stressed. Will and Adam had been happily dating for almost a year, and they looked extremely in love.

After dinner, they all settled down in the couch to watch a movie, the Christmas specials in every channel, since it was the 18th of December. Eleven had insisted on making hot chocolate for everyone, and Mike followed her in the kitchen timidly.

“ Babe,” Mike said, holding her by the hips from behind and kissing her neck, making Eleven giggle. “ Can we talk ?”

She turned around, and maybe it was too much drama shows, but she looked worried by those words.

“ Is something wrong ?” Eleven asked, hazel eyes filled with curiosity as they looked up at him.

“ No, nothing to worry about. “ Mike had said, and she deeply sighed. He chuckled at her dramatic reaction, and kissed her forcefully, backing her up against the counter.

“ El “ he said breathless “ Will yo- “

“ SHIT “ Eleven screamed, the hot chocolate suddenly on her hand for some reason, and she scowled as she quickly turned off the stove. The hot liquid was on top of her hand, and it had spilled almost everywhere. Joyce hurriedly came in the kitchen, and looked at Eleven’s hand, instructing her to put it under ice cold water.

She went up to grab the first aid kid, passing by the living room to assure everyone that everything was fine. A few tears had escaped El’s face, but they were dry by now.

“ I’m so sorry “ She looked at him, and he immediately went to her side, kissing her face.

“ Was there something you wanted to say ?” El asked timidly, and the little box in his pocket suddenly felt heavy, but he didn’t pay any attention to it.

“ N- No” he stammered “ Just if you wanted to go to that restaurant this week ? “

Eleven nodded excitedly, and he kissed her again.

  
-

The second time Mike tried to propose, it was a bigger mess then the first time. they were on the restaurant that she, for some reason, loved the bread sticks and only ate them from this particular restaurant down the street.

Eleven looked beautiful , her favorite blue dress that Max had bought her months ago, paired with simple shoes. She didn’t really wear makeup, she didn’t need it. But tonight she had went for a slight sweep of mascara, and a little blush.

Her eating habits had expanded, but mostly staying in the junk food reign. She didn’t like vegetables a lot, but fruits she could eat for days. Especially on top of Eggos, maybe with chocolate drizzled on top

They were inside, a slight buzz around them from the chattering of the people, and Mike felt the heaviness of the small box again. He wanted to do it, to sit down on one knee and just spill his heart out to her.

Eleven smiled up at him, talking about her day and how Lucas and her had an amazing bonding time. For not being friends at the beginning, they were extremely close with each other now.

“ I invited Max over, you don’t mind ?” Eleven asked after e few minutes of silence, and Mike’s head shot up.

“ You what ?” He asked, worry in his voice.

“ Yeah, she should be here by now “ Eleven’s eyebrows creased “ I really hope you don’t mind. I mean, I haven’t spent time with her at all, and I felt really bad “ She looked at him with her big puppy eyes, and Mike couldn’t say no to her.

“ I- It’s fine. Don’t worry “ He sighed, not really liking the idea but not wanting to disappoint El in any way. Bad thing, was Max didn’t come alone.

The whole party trailed behind her, everyone excited to finally have some time as a group. Well, almost everyone. Mike slouched in his chair for the rest of the night, excusing himself once to call Nancy and tell her this was a terrible idea.

But Nancy, as a supportive older sister, just said that the idea was stupid since the start. Restaurants , apparently, were a bad place, with the whole crowd and shit. Nancy said that El would feel awkward there, and Mike understood her, but he still couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

Mike sighed, now worrying over a new way to tell El everything , as he made his way back to the table.

  
-

The third time Mike tried to propose, he finally did it.

It was a calm Saturday, both a bit tired and drained from last night. Eleven had a lot of shit for school, then went out with Max to the mall and came back extremely tired, while Mike hung out with Dustin and Lucas, they went to some places he couldn’t be bothered to remember now.

It was almost 10 am when El woke up, only in her underwear and one of Mike’s shirts hugging her small frame. She yawned, looking at her tal boyfriend over the stove, and went behind to hug him. Mike was preparing Eggos, not something they did often enough in Elevens opinion. She looked timidly over his shoulder and licked her lips.

Mike placed the eggos on her plate, looking adoringly at her whilst she dug in. A little bit of whipped cream was stuck on her nose, but she didn’t notice, quickly eating her food.

“ Did you have fun with Maxine “ Mike asked her, a smile never leaving his face the whole time he watched her. She nodded eagerly.

“ We went by this shelter , “ Eleven smiled so brightly “ I saw the prettiest kittens. The mother kitten had just given birth, and they were all so small. I wanted to take them all home. Especially the fluffy one with the really dark fur. I don’t know why, but it reminded me of you. It was the clumsiest one, so I named it Mike. Can I get her, we need a cat ?” She was rambling now, and Mike couldn’t help it.

“ Marry me “ Mike said, the fond look on his face not leaving, and the love in his heart bursting throughout his body.

“ Wh- What ?” Eleven asked, her hands now shaking, as she the fork down.

“ Marry me El. God, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, want to wake up everyday to this, to you rambling and smiling, and I want to be next to you through everything. I don’t care if we’re young and clueless, I know I want to do this. I want to show you how much I love you everyday, I want to make see how I see you, like you’re the most beautiful being to walk this earth. I want to wake up and fall asleep by your side and I want us to be together for as long as we’re both in this world “ He was down on one knee , the small box on his hand feeling light now, and Mike knew this was right, it was perfect.

“ Yes “ Eleven had tears down her cheeks “ Yes, Yes , A million times yes “

Eleven was down by his side , her knees on the floor as she grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Mike could feel his own tears falling from his eyes.

“ Was it enough? “ He asked worried, as she pressed her forehead against him.

“ It was perfect ... more than perfect. “

Mike took her hand, kissed her ring finger before sliding the thin band in her finger, as Eleven stared at it in adoration.

“ It’s engraved “ Mike whispered, now trailing kisses down her soft neck. Eleven gasped, pulling the ring out to search for the words.

At the sight of the small word, Elevens eyes softened, and she looked up at Mike. They both knew how much it meant to them since day one, since they said it in the basement of the Wheelers home.

“ I love you so much “ Eleven whispered in his ear, and Mike hugged her tighter than ever, whispering the words back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. I wrote it on my phone so sorry for any grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> comments / kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
